


Not Okay, but Better

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Sometimes it’s not about things making sense. It’s about finding a way to close one door and open another.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture)
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 1





	Not Okay, but Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [dreidel](https://imgur.com/a/OhZvhfS) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/). Thanks to [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual) for the sensitivity read.

Charlie watched Aaron spin the dreidel over and over again, as if it was going to give him some kind of an answer. For all she knew, maybe it would. She’d seen weirder spells. At least watching him was less unnerving than paying attention to his “plus one” who was thankfully _not_ trying to sit on the couch, which would surely never survive it.

It was also possible he was just being like Sam with the fidget spinner thing. Was that disrespectful for her to think? Probably. She really was out of her depth here.

She’d made coffee. She’d brought snacks. She’d offered what information she could to help fill this poor guy in. Now she was just sitting next to Stevie at the table while she tried to make sense of things. As if any of this made sense.

“I don’t know,” he finally said. “I seriously don’t know.”

Stevie sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

“I mean, I’ve been making this shit up as I go anyway,” he said. “So on the one hand, this is just one more helping of weird on a weird sandwich, right?”

“I feel that,” Stevie said. “Kinda where I was when we had a Nephilim from this world show up in ours. And start helping us. And turn out to be Lucifer’s kid.”

“Who took over for G-d here. Yeah.” He spun the little blue top again. “You’d think figuring out whether the dates here matched the dates in your world would be the easy part, compared to all that.”

“I mean, I know it doesn’t matter,” Stevie said.

Her eyes were suspiciously bright, and Charlie just wanted to pull her into a hug. She settled for taking one of Stevie’s hands in hers and giving it a squeeze.

“Our world’s gone,” Stevie said. “It doesn’t have any more days. It makes sense to follow the calendar here. Celebrate with this world’s Jews.”

“You know we’re good with having you,” Aaron said. “But I get it. Keeping that connection to family. To your community. It’s a thing.”

This was the part Charlie knew she didn’t get. Not really. She got the idea, but the way both of them were nodding at each other, this was one of those gut-level things you had to live to really know.

“Have you even … I mean, do you want to …” Aaron cast a glance at the mirror by the door.

“How can they be buried when the world is just … gone?” Stevie asked. “Shiva can never start.”

Definitely into Darmak and Jalad territory now.

“Yes, it can,” he said. “We might not know the day, there might not be a burial, but considering that’s G-d’s fault, I say we just do it starting now.”

Stevie looked over at Charlie for the first time in what felt like an hour.

“Babe, you’re gonna have to cook your own eggs for the next week.”

“Good thing you taught me how to do it for Shabbat,” Charlie said, offering her a weak smile. She lifted their joined hands and kissed Stevie’s knuckles. “Just tell me what else you need.”

The look of relief on Stevie’s face broke Charlie’s heart and filled it up at the same time. They were gonna get through this. Things were never going to be okay. Not really. But they were gonna get through it, and maybe things would be a little better.

Stevie gave her hand a squeeze.

Yeah. They could make things a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s out of prompt and internal chronological order from the other “AdventDrabbles” because it took me forever to figure out how to make a dreidel work as a prompt to tie this thread up. Since it’s been awhile, here are links to [part 1 (Rabbi for Channukah)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001175) and [part 2 (Temba, His Arms Wide)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295985) of this thread, which can stand alone from the rest of the series.


End file.
